


Meu amigo

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sad, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke só precisava de duas palavras, apenas duas palavras e tudo seria diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa parte não tem violência, só um tanto triste. Então, é.

Sasuke saltava pelos galhos com rapidez, sozinho, agora que os quatro do som haviam ficado para trás, detidos pelos ninjas enviados pela folha para deter sua fuga. Ele sentia-se diferente. Mais rápido, forte, como se pudesse tudo. E aquilo era só o começo. Ele tinha ainda um longo caminho, mas ele iria conseguir.

Iria vingar seu clã.

Deixar para trás a vila era apenas um pequeno preço a pagar para isso.

 

Ele sentiu a presença antes mesmo de vê-lo.  Desviou da kunai que foi lançada contra si no último momento, irritado que apesar de toda a sua nova velocidade, seus sentidos mais aguçados, ainda assim só fora capaz de percebê-lo no último momento.

Foram segundos, no entanto, para ele reconhecer a natureza daquela chackra, e por mais que sua cabeça o mandasse continuar seguindo em frente, aumentando a velocidade, quando deu por si havia parado. Sentiu quando seu perseguidor parou também, ambos em silêncio. Virou-se lentamente, sabendo que os outros estavam muito para trás. Mesmo assim era arriscado. Se eles haviam enviado um anbu, podiam ter enviado outros.

Mas aquela era sua chance.

Se havia alguém, um último ponto que o ligasse aquela vila, seria ele. E não era tolo o bastante para ignorar isso, por mais raiva que sentisse dele. E aquilo o irritava.

Virou-se lentamente e ele estava no outro galho, a pose não indicava luta alguma por vir, a katana em suas costas, a máscara posta no rosto. E silêncio.

Depois de um ano, apenas o silêncio.

-Veio me impedir também? – sua voz saiu fria, pronto para atacar.

Ele negou com a cabeça, a mão ergueu e Sasuke se preparou para atacar, mas ele a levou até a máscara, e retirou devagar. Sasuke piscou, tentado não se mostrar surpreso, em como ele havia mudado, em apenas um ano. O rosto havia perdido quase totalmente os traços infantis, exceto por aquele nariz dele, sempre tão em pé, e a boca. Foram os olhos no entanto, que o surpreenderam mais. Eles pareciam vazios. E aquilo o gelou por dentro, mais do que admitiria.

Naruto havia se tornado um anbu.

Por muito tempo, esperou que ele viesse até ele, ao menos para se mostrar com essa glória, ou para repetir a ladainha idiota de que eram melhores amigos. Mas ele nunca viera. Ninguém nunca mais o havia visto. Até mesmo a Hyuuga viera o procurar, por noticias, mas não havia nada. Achou mesmo que ele estava morto, ou algo assim.

E agora ele vinha do nada, e tudo que Sasuke queria era socá-lo.

-Sasuke.

Ele falou seu nome baixo, como se testasse o nome não dito por muito tempo. E a  voz de Naruto estava diferente também, mais baixa, mais sombria. Era como outra pessoa.

-Você...vai voltar um dia?

Sasuke esperava tudo, menos aquela pergunta. E não com aqueles olhos vazios, nos seus.

-Não. – falou, mudando sua pose. – Não vou voltar.

Ele assentiu: - Tudo bem.

Tudo ficou tão silencioso, e Sasuke estava tão surpreso com a reviravolta dos fatos, que não conseguia sair do lugar. E sem entender por que sentia aquilo no peito, por Naruto não estar tentando impedi-lo. Por não dizer mais nada.

_“Me leve com você, Sasuke-kun!”_

Não sabia por que, a frase de Sakura lhe viera a mente, e imaginou Naruto no lugar dela, se fosse ele a ter aparecido, e dito tudo aquilo. Se teria ficado. E a resposta, que não ousara dar a si mesmo, o assombraria por muito tempo.

E o assombrou mais ainda, que sua boca trabalhou antes de sua cabeça.

-Você poderia vir comigo.

Viu os olhos vazios, terem algo parecidos com o Naruto de antes, e se arregalarem um pouco como os seus próprios naquele momento. Naquela atitude de assombro que o irritara tantas. E que sem perceber, sentira tanta falta.

Sasuke odiava Naruto. Odiava a maneira gentil com que ele tratava todos. A maneira como ele se iluminava com coisas idiotas e pequenas demais. Odiava como ele nunca rebatia as ofensas, mesmo quando as palavras de ódio vieram junto com o selamento da Kyuubi. Como Sakura tinham sempre que se colocar por ele nos últimos tempos do time, quando alguma palavra dessa vinha, e ele apenas aguentava calado, mesmo sendo tão forte. Mesmo sendo maior que todos eles.

 Isso era ofensivo a Sasuke. Essa submissão o irritava. O amor que ele via nos olhos da Hyuuga o irritava. A maneira como muito ninjas o olhavam, como se ele fosse o sol, o futuro líder, o irritava. A beleza dele o irritava. A tristeza dele o irritava. As lágrimas dele, pela mãe dele o irritaram, por que antes Sasuke queria que ele sentisse a dor dele, que entendesse um pouco da dor dele, e quando ele sentiu, ele entendeu que nunca quisera isso. E ele viu que a porta que aquela dor abriu, escondia outras, e ele sentia isso. E o fato de Naruto nunca lhe contar de onde ela vinha o irritava.

Naruto não devia sentir dor. Ele não tinha o porquê. O perfeito filho do Hokage, Anbu aos treze anos, primeiro da classe, dominando o jutsu do clã Uzumaki aos onze anos, guardião de um demônio, e ainda assim um anjo. Era irritante. Sasuke o odiava.

E ainda assim... Como ele sentira tanta falta dele, dele sempre saber o que falar e o que não falar. Da presença dele sempre por perto. Da maneira como ele insistia em uma amizade que não podia existir.

E de como ele o queria tanto por perto agora. Tanto.

 E então, ele sorriu, a boca infantil curvando levemente. E aquele olhar de carinho, que Sasuke só havia visto em sua mãe e em seu irmão alguma vez na vida.

_“Peça que eu fique, só precisa pedir. Ou venha comigo. ”_

-Eu quero. – Ele falou, os olhos caindo para a máscara em sua mão. – Eu quero ir. Mas...eu não posso.

Claro, a vida como principe de Konoha, o filho do hokage, um prodígio, um anbu. Sasuke era um idiota.

\- É melhor você ir agora. – ele falou, os olhos voltando a floresta – Eles estão vindo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Claro. – Virou as costas, não queria que ele visse seu rosto. – Adeus Naruto.

-Então...Adeus Sasuke. – a voz dele saiu baixa, cansada. Olhou de relance, pela última vez os olhos azuis, e então ele colocou a máscara os escondendo. Sasuke impulsionou, voltando a sua fuga, e nunca teria certeza se ouvira mesmo aquela última parte, ou se havia imaginado. Nunca saberia. – Me perdoe, Sasuke


End file.
